Boys Will Be Boys: Zed and Mickey One Shots
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Roya sets off to a nursing school in New Neotopia, leaving Zed and Mickey on their own. These two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed and, therefore, get themselves in trouble constantly. Zed/Mickey Over-A-Hundred One-Shot Collection
1. Introduction

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Roya sets off to a nursing school in New Neotopia, leaving Zed and Mickey on their own. These two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed and, therefore, get themselves in trouble constantly. Zed/Mickey One-Shot Collection

**Before You Read**

Welcome to "Boys Will Be Boys", a Zed/Mickey One-Shots Collections story. It's not limited to just them, but they're in every story and it's often about them, but you'll see Noah and other boys here and there.

Anyways, I have taken a list from another show ("Danny Phantom", specifically) and put the 100 words down here. I am randomly given a number by my family and friends between 1 and 100 and I have to write a one-shot based around that word.

There are intermissions if there is something I want to write about that isn't on the list (the first one-shot is, indeed, and intermission) to keep things from getting boring.

Anyway, here is the list...oh, boy:

1. Remember

2. Lies

3. Justice

4. Look Out

5. Apology

6. Sickness

7. Sunshine

8. Guardian Angel

9. Math

10. Heartbeat

11. Technology

12. Job

13. Endings

14. Spots and Dots

15. Animal

16. Music

17. Weapons

18. Ghost

19. Quick Enough

20. Don't Let Go

21. Patience

22. Flames

23. Lucky Shot

24. The World Turned Upside Down

25. A Grand Adventure

26. Party

27. Thoughts

28. Rules

29. Last Laughs

30. Chills

31. Stuck

32. Bored

33. Movies

34. Limbo

35. Dance with Me

36. Superstar

37. Compromise

38. Save Me

39. Fury

40. Changes

41. Worthless

42. Fame and Fortune

43. Fountain

44. Piece of My Mind

45. Star Struck

46. Runaway

47. Fruit Loop

48. Thrill

49. Wishes

50. Never

51. Eclipse

52. Discoveries

53. Challenges

54. Freefall

55. Oops

56. Name Calling

57. Failure

58. Tag

59. Present

60. Emotion

61. Unexpected

62. Only Human

63. Explosion

64. Trial and Error

65. Holiday

66. Visit

67. Inventions

68. Haunt

69. Mixed Signals

70. Life

71. Homework

72. Seasons

73. Clueless

74. Tips and Tricks

75. Surprises

76. Destroy

77. Attention

78. Practice Makes Perfect

79. Graduation

80. Fake

81. Stop

82. Outcast

83. Hide

84. The Key

85. Stress

86. Only Fair

87. Spirit

88. Guilty

89. Damage

90. Manners

91. Transformation

92. Forget

93. Pet

94. Outcast

95. Space

96. Opportunity

97. Dessert

98. Breaking Point

99. Simple Advice

100. Hunger

This is a very long list...*sigh* Alright. The next one will be an Intermission, then the game will begin. ...oh, boy.


	2. Intermission: Hide And Seek

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Roya sets off to a nursing school in New Neotopia, leaving Zed and Mickey on their own. These two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed and, therefore, get themselves in trouble constantly. Zed/Mickey One-Shot Collection

**Before You Read**

Since all the one-shots have the same situation (and there's the possibility of a whole story developing from this), I decided just to throw them all in one collection. I love Zed and Mickey, so I made this.

Naturally, Boys will be Boys.

On with the stories!

…

**Hide-And-Seek**

It had been an hour since Roya left for nursing school and the two boys were lost at thought of what to do. Currently, they were taking in the scenery by the old windmill, listing off things they could do while Roya was away on her schooling.

"Spar?" was the first suggestion that left either the their mouths.

"Road trip?"

"Fish?"

"Pester Robes!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He'll tear down my bakery!"

"Your point?"

Zed and Mickey laid on their backs, staring at the blue sky under the shade of the windmill. "We should dimension travel."

Mickey looked at Zed like he had just suggested they get drunk. "Are you crazy?"

Zed turned to Mickey with his clueless-looking expression. "What? Why? We could, like, leave Templar and see other places. Just for a few hours...days...weeks..."

"You're sick of this place, aren't you?"

Zed shrugged. "Not really, but it beats sitting around here all day." They turned back to the blue sky. A moment passed. "We should get as many people together as possible and play Hide-And-Seek."

"You're fucking kidding me," Mickey groaned, rolling onto his side away from Zed.

The blue-eyed angel frowned and looked at his friend. "I'm not."

Mickey threw his hands in the air and shouted sarcastically, "Yes! Let's play Hide-And-Seek! Everyone in Templar will love it! It's will be a great game. Seguri would play and Noah would play and Ginga will play; let's invite the counsel, too, while we're at it. A giant game of Hide-And-Seek!"

By the time the young baker finished, Zed had covered his eyes and gotten to five. "Better hide. I'm counting to twenty."

Mickey looked at his friend, looking absolutely shocked. "Do you only act cool and tough when Roya's around?"

Zed shrugged and continued counting.

"That's disappointing." Mickey got to his feet and disappeared without a trace.

"Twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Zed looked around, chuckled, and leaned back to the ground, staring up at the sky. "There's one way to get rid of Mickey."


	3. Number 42: Fame And Fortune

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Roya sets off to a nursing school in New Neotopia, leaving Zed and Mickey on their own. These two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed and, therefore, get themselves in trouble constantly. Zed/Mickey One-Shot Collection

**Before You Read**

Asked my dad and he said...

Also, I don't know if they have Cameras in Templar timeline or not, so I'm just gonna pretend they don't, okay? The most technology they got is lights.

…

**Number 42: Fame And Fortune**

"You'd suck at being famous," Zed muttered randomly one day when he and Mickey were staring at the sky by the old windmill.

Mickey scoffed. "You suck at Hide-And-Seek."

Zed chuckled like the memory was yesterday. "Yeeeaaahhh..." he chuckled.

"And how would I suck at being famous?"

Zed leaned up and looked at Mickey. "You're too kind. You're too shy. You couldn't handle the crowds and cameras and stuff."

"What's a camera?"

"Nevermind. The point is, you wouldn't like being famous, and therefore, suck at being famous."

Mickey looked back at the sky. "So...what about the fortune part?"

Zed thought about it. "Either you'd invest or spend it on the bakery, I'd imagine." Then he paused at looked at Mickey. "What would you do with a million bucks?"

"Reindeer. I'd be Santa."

Zed rolled his eyes and leaned back down. "Oh, so you're the 'always cool, always calm' one, even when Roya's not around, huh? In a million years. But, seriously. What would you do with that kind of money?"

Mickey rolled his head sideways. "Depends on a lot of things. I guess I would save it."

Zed nodded. "I'm with you there."

There was a moment of silence when Mickey spoke up again. "You would suck at being famous, too," he said.

"Why?" Zed asked.

"You're too mean."

"...wanna play Hide-And-Seek?"

**After Notes**

Not much of a one-shot, but it's one, nonetheless. Not doing 72 for a long time..._my Dad always says 72!_

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	4. Number 9: Math

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Psh. Who cares. There's more than one.

**Before You Read**

With the help of my friend, EpicFace, we are going write a Fanfiction together. I showed her Kiba and she thinks Mickey is awesome so I asked if she wanted to write a fanfiction together and she said sure. So, she picked a random number and we got...

…

**Number 9: Math**

**(AtomicKokoro and EpicFace)**

"Robes orders bread from Mickey. Robes has six people at his house. Mickey charge $3.50 per piece of bread. Robes orders sixty pieces of bread. How much money does Mickey make?"

Mickey and Zed stared at Noa like he was nuts. Suddenly, Zed turned to Mickey. "Robes bought sixty pieces of bread from you?" he demanded.

Mickey shook his head. "No! No! That's not true!"

Noah slapped his forehead and sighed. "Guys, this is just a made up problem that _could_ happen."

"How do I know this isn't really true?"

"_C'mon_, Zed. Do you honestly think Robes would buy sixty pieces of bread?"

Both Zed and Mickey folded their arms, scoffed, and turned away. "I would," Zed muttered under his breath. Mickeys said nothing, looking quite offended.

Noa sighed in annoyance. "It's just a math question. Answer it already!"

Zed turned back to Noa and slammed his hand against the table. "But I don't have a calculator!"

"Then use your brain!"

Mickey chuckled. "What brain?"

"Geez, Mickey! Zed is really starting to rub off on you..."

Ginga blinked. "Why is he baking bread for Robes again?"

"Cause he wants to make money."

Mickey suddenly said, "Really? I thought it was because he was ordering them."

"Why would make bread if you aren't gonna make any money?" Zed shot back. 

Noa stared at them in awe. "You have got to be kidding me."

Mickey and Ginga looked up at Noa. "What 's 'kiddingme'?"

Zed burst into laughter, almost falling off his chair in his process. Ginga and Mickey glared at him dangerously, but Zed was oblivious to it all (not like he was really all that smart to begin with).

"It's simple multiplication, guys! You should know this; especially you, Zed. You were [supposed] to go to school." Noa turned and wrote on the giant paper behind him, held up by tape, and wrote '60 x 3.5'.

"Multiplication?" Mickey asked. "What's that?"

"Repeated addition."

"What's addition?" Zed rallied.

Noa fell down in shock, dropping the pencil and almost tearing down the paper. "Zed, are you serious?"

Zed stared at Noa like he didn't understand what the problem was. "Serious about what?"

"How could you not know what addition is? Even a grade two would know this- and you're in grade ten!"

Zed blinked twice. "We have grades?"

Mickey looked at Zed. "What are grades?"

Zed shrugged.

Noa sighed and stood up. "Never mind. You guys are helpless."

Ginga stood up. "Never mind what?"

Noa yelled in fustration and marched out the door, leaving three clueless boys arguing over how much bread Robes would _really_ buy...

**After Notes**

We will write another one!


	5. Number 87: Spirit

**Boys Will Be Boys**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Too lazy.

**Before You Read**

Another one with EpicFace! Yay!

We chose...

…

**Number 87: Spirit**

"Hello!" Zed yelled to the back of his left hand. "Anyone in there?" He tapped the back of his hand with one finger. "I know you're in there. Why don't you reply?"

Mickey approached Zed from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Duh," Zed muttered. "I'm trying to talk to Amil Gaoul. He never says anything and I wanna know his response."

"Well, he's sleeping, you moron," Mickey sighed. "All spirits sleep when they're not being called on."

Zed's eyes went wide. "Whoa. Sleeping for a week? That's nuts!"

"Hm," Mickey hummed. "Maybe a week to us is a second to them. Or something."

Zed looked back at the back of his hand and shouted louder, "Hey! Wake up! This isn't a time to be sleeping! I wanna talk to you. Hello? Hey. I'm lonely. Let's chat."

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"That's it. Out he comes." He pulled out from back of his hand Amil Gaoul and threw the ball into the sky. "Amil Gaoul!"

Suddenly, Amil Gaoul came out in a flash of white light. He glared at Zed, who stepped back, looking pale. Mickey nudged Zed and chuckled, "Well, say something. You wanted to talk to him, right?"

Zed gulped and took a step forward, taking a deep breath. Putting on his brave, unshaken voice, he called, "Amil Gaoul! ...uh, hi."

Amil Gaoul stared back for a moment when he muttered, "I'm sleeping."

Zed ignored this comment (Mickey released Slugna from his Shard Caster's Mark) and continued on. "So. What do you like to do?"

"I'm sleeping."

"C'mon. You gotta to like something better than that!" Amil Gaoul was quiet for a minute. "What do you say we go fishing?"

Amil Gaoul frowned. "I'm sleeping."

Slugna, whom Mickey was trying to get to speak, looked over at Amil Gaoul. "Young Shard Casters never learn, do they?"

Amil Gaoul shook his head in agreement. "And here I was thinking I made a good choice."

Zed stomped his foot. "What does that mean?" he demanded.

"I'm sleeping," the spirits said in unison before returning back into the ball form and disappearing back into the Shard Caster's Mark of each boy.

"I was gonna give you my bread!" Mickey pleaded as Slugna disappeared.

Zed sighed. "I guess they don't make for good conversation."

Mickey shrugged. "Spirits will be spirits. How about we go fishing?"

"Alright."

However, deep inside the Shard Caster's Mark where the spirits could communicate, Slugna whined, "But I wanted his bread!"

Amil Gaoul growled. "No."

**After Notes**

Yay! Another one!


End file.
